Polaroid Treasures
by Slytherin Head
Summary: A room full of memories,and a sister lost. Narcissa needs something to ease her aching heart.


_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I'm simply renting them for evil schemes...I mean for entertainment. _

_A/N - For Lola, I hope you like it! _

* * *

Narcissa stood at the threshold of her sister's room. She wasn't allowed inside it - no one was allowed in. She had overheard her mother ordering the house-elves to clean it out by the end of the day. Nothing was to be left inside the room, everything was to be thrown out. Any and all evidence of Andromeda were to be remove from their home. They didn't care where Andromeda's things went to, but they didn't want them in their home anymore.

It wasn't enough for her parents to disown Andy, they wanted to completely forget that they had three children. From now on, it was just Narcissa and Bella. Narcissa loved her parents dearly, but she couldn't understand how they could just forget about one of their children. Their flesh and blood. But forget they will do, and they expected for their two daughters to do the same.

For Bella it was easy to do so. She never got along with Andy, she didn't really get along with anyone to tell the truth. All that she cared about was her marriage into the Lestrange family. Andromeda was just one less guest to worry about.

Narcissa hated her older sister for leaving her. Andromeda was the only one that Narcissa could talk to about her troubles. The only one who ever really paid attention and didn't treat her like a fragile china doll. She hated her, yet, she admired her bravery. Never in a million years could she do what Andy did. Which was to follow her dreams. No, she could never do that. She was too scared of her parents. She wasn't brave,nor was she strong like Bella. She was simply-pretty.

Her role was to be the perfect wife to Lucius Malfoy, and to give him the perfect heir.

Just thinking about the arrogant prat made her blood boil. She didn't love him, nor did she even like him. Narcissa hated the way he talked about the Muggle-borns and half-bloods. No one but Andromeda knew that though, everyone thought that she had the same views as her family. She just wasn't brave enough to speak for herself. She was scared of what her parents might do to her if she stood up against them.

The only thing she was brave enough to do now was to sneak into Andromeda's room and take something to remember her sister sure that no one was coming up the stairs, she turned the door knob and slowly stepped into the room. There was one elf in the room putting things into boxes, the small creature was startled once it realized she was there. Narcissa placed a finger to her lips, signaling for it to keep quiet.

Understanding light up in the creature's eyes and it popped out of the room. It really did pay off to be kind to the house-elves. Not like Bella and her cousin Sirius, who always tormented the poor things.

Narcissa stood in the half empty room. The walls were bare, not even the ugly pink wall paper that their mother insisted on placing in their rooms was there anymore. Andromeda had taken a few of her clothes and some other possessions but her parents hadn't allowed her to take much. Saying that since she insisted on marrying beneath her, that she should earn all things like a commoner does.

Looking into one of the boxes, Narcissa pulled out a black box. She fondly recalled the day Andy came home with it. It had been during Christmas break four years ago. Their mother had allowed Andromeda to take Narcissa shopping on their own. On their way back from Diagon Alley, Andromeda had whisked her away to a small Muggle shop, much to her horror. It wasn't that the place wasn't interesting, or that she hadn't thought about visiting one, but Narcissa was terrified that their mother would find out and punish them harshly.

Andromeda had just told her to stop worrying so much about what their mother thought. That visiting that shop was a once in a lifetime experience for them and they should enjoy it. Narcissa battled with herself until all the neat little knickknacks became too tempting for her to ignore. They had left with two souvenirs that day. She had bought a small music box, which she knew if her mother saw, she wouldn't think much of it and just scold her daughter for buying something so cheap. Andromeda on the other hand, had purchased a Muggle camera. Narcissa had told her sister she was insane for buying something that would cause trouble with their mother. Andromeda hadn't cared, the fact that the camera instantly developed pictures was more amazing to her.

Narcissa had to admit, it was an impressive machine.

Their mother on the other hand, had not been amused what so ever.

Looking at the camera, Narcissa was struck by an idea. It would be risky if her mother were to inspect the boxes, but somehow, she knew it wouldn't happen. By the time she was done, she carefully placed everything she had taken out of the box back in and summoned the house-elf that had been taking care of packing her sister's belongings away.

* * *

"Honey?"

Ted's confused voice drew her away from her book. She had heard a knock on the door just moments before and then Ted's footsteps as he made his way to answer it. She had thought it was perhaps one of the neighborhood kids who were trying to sell treats to raise money for their school. It seems though, she had been mistaken.

Marking her place in her book, she set it down on the coffee table and made her way to the front door. Now she knew why her husband was so confused; there were at least twelve boxes sitting in front of her home. All with her name on them. There wasn't a return address so she guessed they must have come from the magical world. But she didn't know who could be sending her so many packages. With a quick wave of their wands, they deemed the boxes safe to move into the house. They were both curious as to what was inside of them.

After opening all of the boxes, she was in tears as she realized that they contained all of her belongings. She didn't think that her mother would send them to her. The woman didn't have one kind bone in her body.

"Look at this, 'Dromeda."

She turned to see what Ted was holding out to her and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Now she knew who had sent her all of her things.

It was a picture of her sister; of her sweet sister Narcissa. And if her mother could see it now she'd probably have a ulcer. Narcissa was holding up her two fingers in the Muggle peace sign and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Androme laughed as she took in every detail of the picture. She was proud of her sister, for not just taking a risk with taking a picture of herself like that, but also for finally doing something so...so un-Black. They had never been allowed to be normal children growing up, laughing and playing like the others. Having fun was frowned upon by their mother. For her, if they were laughing they were obviously not learning.

To see her little sister, at the age of sixteen, acting like a normal teenager, made her incredibly happy. It also gave her hope- hope that her sister might also find the courage to follow her dreams.


End file.
